A carbon footprint has historically been defined as “the total sets of greenhouse gas emissions caused by an organization, event, product or person.” Corporations and enterprises are undertaking green initiatives to use renewable power sources and/or to lower the enterprise data center power costs. With the emergence of cloud services, corporations and enterprises are shifting from their private infrastructures to the hybrid and public cloud infrastructures. There is a need to measure and assign carbon footprint (CF) proportionately to corporations and enterprises based on the network, compute and storage usage of these infrastructures, across the service providers, to assess impact of green initiatives.